


Душа улиц

by LunaticQueen (Lunatic_Queen)



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cyberpunk, Drunk Sex, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Queen/pseuds/LunaticQueen
Summary: Джеки думает, что, протягивая ему руку, приобретает себе проблемы. Он приобретает. Проблемы и лучшего друга, который у него когда-либо был.
Relationships: Male V & Jackie Welles, Male V/Jackie Welles, V/Jackie Welles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Душа улиц

Просто с Ви не будет. Это Джеки понимает сразу как видит его в первый раз. Ни одной мысли в глазах. Парень продолжает пытаться угнать тачку у него из-под носа, несмотря на наставленное в лицо дуло. Так нагло и дерзко, что Джеки забывает, где спусковой крючок и что на него можно нажимать. Отбитый говнюк.

Джеки думает, что, протягивая ему руку, приобретает себе проблемы. Он приобретает. Проблемы и лучшего друга, который у него когда-либо был.

***

Сила есть, ума не надо. Зато безрассудства не вагон, а целый состав. Такое впечатление Ви чаще всего оставляет у окружающих. Вскормленный улицами Хейвуда, принесенный в этот мир в люльке, плывущей по сточной канаве, в одеяльце, которое наверняка сперли, а бывшего владельца застрелили и притопили в этой же канаве. Короче, точно такой же, как сам Джеки.

Первый промах — дать Ви сесть за руль.

— Поведешь, ese? — спрашивает Джеки, забрасывая кейс с товаром в багажник.  
— Ты уверен? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает тот, приподнимая уголок губ.  
— А ты можешь меня чем-то удивить?

Ви подмигивает ему, заводя.  
Конечно, это не скорость. Джеки родился на байке, и его этим не удивить.  
Ви водит, как сраный маньяк. Едет по тротуару и встречке, чудом не врезается в каждый второй столб во время разворотов на сто восемьдесят градусов, потому что не так взглянул на карту и надо ехать не туда.  
А чего ожидать от парня, который пытался увести Рейфилд с какой-то коробочкой болтов и гаек?

— Напомни мне, чтобы я больше тебе этого не предлагал, — смеется Джеки, вываливаясь наружу.

Буррито в его желудке заканчивает вращаться только спустя пару минут. И тогда он может расхохотаться по-настоящему. Долбаный loco.

Наблюдать за ним, как смотреть сериал. Джеки растягивается на диване, наслаждаясь басами музыки вокруг, цедит пиво с энергетиком, пока Ви воюет с баром. Он пьет все, что горит. Заглатывает горючего больше, чем любая тачка. А как надерется, может общаться фразами, не вставляя в них ничего цензурного, кроме предлогов.

— Не уверен, что понимаю тебя сейчас, — Джеки пинает его колено своим, когда он возвращается, — или вообще.  
— А, пизда, — отмахивается Ви. — Везде. Снаружи. Внутри.  
— Внутри? Что там у тебя, чумба?  
— Тебе интересно? — хмыкает. — То же, что и у всех. Кровь, кишки, несколько схем и пара фунтов дерьма.  
— А как же душа и все такое?  
— Это вряд ли. Схема.

Ви любит контакт. Куда больше огнестрела он предпочитает кулаки. Удар у него сильный, сшибает с ног даже здоровяков вроде Джеки. Ему не страшно доверить тыл.

В пылу драки Джеки смахивает пот с глаз и снимает парня, перебрасывающего себя через забор. Ви чертыхается, отбрасывая разряженный пистолет, и уворачивается от выстрелов напротив. Обходит за машиной и свистит, сунув два пальца в рот.  
Джеки понимает его с полуслова. Подкидывает монтировку, и Ви ловит ее. Слаженные действия как танец смерти. Он замахивается и разбивает голову мусорщика движением, будто играет в гольф его черепом.  
Выстрелы стихают.

В такие моменты его страшно и коснуться. Он оголенный провод, сверкающий искрами и гневом. Может поразить любого, кто подойдет или тронет.  
Джеки обожает это, но не находит повода сказать вслух.

Пока Ви не съезжает на свое жилье, он кантуется у него на матраце в углу. Удивительно, как им комфортно друг с другом.  
Джеки любит говорить, Ви — слушать.  
Ви убирается в квартире, Джеки выбрасывает собранный мусор из окна.  
Возможно, то немногое, в чем они различаются.

Джеки проверяет, заряжены ли обе пушки. Лифт едет очень медленно, добраться до крыши такой башни — целое дело, можно постареть, а то и откинуться. Ви лениво смотрит рекламы на тв-экране. Как будто дома и не они собираются сейчас пришить парочку задолжавших ублюдков из Мальстрема.  
Джеки переводит взгляд на экран. Роскошная мисс рекламирует газировку так, как будто собирается с ней переспать.

— Я бы ее чикнул, — делится он.

Ви хмыкает, отводя взгляд от актрисы.

— Да у нее елда больше, чем у тебя. Видел ее фотосессию в купальниках?

Джеки пытается убедиться в этом, но камера больше не показывает мадам ниже пояса.

— Я бы не был так уверен, ese, — парирует он все же и упирает свободную руку в бок. — Naturaleza меня щедро одарила.  
— Да?

Решетка лифта сдвигается, Ви поворачивается к открывающейся двери. Прежде чем выйти, он озорно хлопает Джеки по паху и приподнимает бровь.

— Действительно.

На теле Ви нет следов от имплантов, только куча шрамов. Если тебя воспитывают улицы, без них никуда. Они делают тебя сколотым, как зуб, наткнувшийся на твердый орешек. Сколотым и более острым, если не сломаешься.  
Джеки любит украшать себя, много и ярко. Парни не поймут, если он перестанет. Ви не привередлив в одежде, украшать он любит только кожу.

Его татуировки имеют значение, наверняка имеют.  
Джеки рассматривает его, как картинку. Лезвие ножа у скулы и цветочная лоза по затылку. По его шее тянется роза, а на плечах распускаются лотосы. Внизу у себя он выбривает тоже что-то похожее на цветочек. Джеки замечает, когда тот идет из душа мимо.  
Странно видеть это на нем.

— Фанат флоры, ese? — спрашивает Джеки, закидывая руки за голову.

Ви выпутывает голову из полотенца, освобождая ухо, и просит повторить.

— Купить тебе голограмму какого-нибудь куста на cumpleaños? — усмехается Джеки. — Когда у тебя cumpleaños?  
— Это сложный вопрос.  
— Да ладно, все знают, когда у них cumpleaños.  
— Если речь о дне, когда все дарят подарки и там… торт, то такого у меня нет.  
— А я думал, у меня дерьмовое детство.

Ви не задает вопросов, он все и так понимает.

Конечно, в первый раз они оба пьяны, потому что когда это еще происходит по трезвяку?  
Пятизначная сумма эдди капает им на счет, и что приятнее — с грязным дельцем покончено. Несколько тел, несколько часов с Виком, чтобы подлататься, и напоминает о нем только куча денег, да и она перестанет, когда ее начнут тратить.

— Это моя койка, — напоминает Джеки.

Иногда Ви не находит сил добраться до своей постели, и спать с ним сущее мучение. Если он западает в пробел между Джеки и стенкой, обязательно начинает спихивать его, раскидываясь, как распухающая морская звезда.

В голове шумно, как будто там собирают какой-то механизм, возможно, это его схема трещит. Застряло что-то там между ушей. Жук в порт залетел или что-нибудь такое. Язык по вкусу, как вымоченная в текиле и ссаках тряпка.  
Он хочет сказать что-то еще, но через мгновение передумывать. Надо беречь ресурс.

Ви пошатывается и говорит:

— Я кое-что придумал.  
— Догоняться в «Койот» я не пойду!  
— Ха-ха, не это.

Ви говорит так уверенно, как будто сейчас щелкнет пальцами и приведет все в порядок. Снимет стремный головняк и вычистит из памяти неприятные кадры, которые не забудутся до следующих. Однажды это все будет в прошлом. Когда у них будет куча денег. Куча денег, жилье, он куда-нибудь вложится и больше не будет этим заниматься. Не то чтобы ему все это не нравилось, но… когда-то удача заканчивается. И мама Уэллс должна быть в безопасности. Больше не отбиваться от пьяных лбов, а заняться благопристойным делом. Хотя ей это нравится, она любой лоб может расколоть. Пробивной он в нее.

— Давай посмотрим, что тут, — говорит Ви, прежде чем расстегнуть кнопку на его джинсах и тронуть молнию.

Джеки наблюдает это шоу до конца, как будто в его штанах можно найти что-то неожиданное. Как будто произойдет что-то необычное. Но в таких ситуациях исход один.  
Пальцы Ви дергают язычок, и это уже слишком. Он видел это кино раньше.

— Ты уверен, что стоит? — спрашивает Джеки, перехватывая его запястье.  
— Нет. — Ви дерзко выпутывает свою руку из его пальцев и просовывает ее в ширинку. Обхватывает его сквозь ткань и выдыхает. — Да.

Ви вытаскивает его член наружу и сползает ниже, надеваясь на него ртом. Джеки закрывает глаза и не мешает. Это хорошо, кто бы ни был по ту сторону хуя.  
Обычно он не трахается с партнерами, ничего такого. Обычно и партнеров-то не было. Как и секса по дружбе с тем, с кем он не планировал чего-то большего. Но вот, это происходит.  
Ви отсасывает у него, как специально обученная игрушка в дорогом мотеле, игрушка с удаленным рвотным рефлексом и потребностью дышать. Не отрываясь, мокро хлюпает и мычит, как будто ест самый сладкий леденец. Кладет голову ему на живот и работает рукой, щекоча кожу ежиком коротких волос.

Это должно быть картинкой, которую Джеки тоже забудет через пару дней, а лучше прямо к утру, чтобы им обоим не стало неловко. В принципе, ничего такого, но…  
Может быть, так бы и было, он размышляет об этом пьяными извилинами, пока все не прекращается там, где по идее не должно.

Ви засыпает на его животе прямо с членом во рту.  
Было бы все иначе, если б закончилось оргазмом?  
Джеки не спит, оставаясь в раздражении и смятении. От неудовлетворенности, оттого, что разбудит Ви, если начнет собирать свои причиндалы обратно в штаны, оттого, что без понятия, к чему это все приведет.

— Ненавижу эти чертовы улицы, — бросает Ви, сплевывая полный рот крови за перила.

Большая часть попадает на стенку, стекая вниз и оставляя его след до первого дождя.

— Ты обожаешь их, — усмехается Джеки, кладя руки рядом с ним на перила. — Ты вернулся, чумба.  
— Потому что не вышло в Атланте.  
— У тебя, да и не вышло!

Ви молчит, хмуро смотря на горизонт, где темное небо окрашивают вывески Уэстбрука, обращая ночь в день. Красный, синий, желтый, изображения бегают так быстро. Тебе предлагают все на свете, были бы деньги.  
Ви пробовал другую жизнь, но этот город, как грязное клеймо, не стирается с его души. Они не меняются, где бы ни были.

— Я плохо старался.  
— Просто у тебя меня не было, — убедительно говорит Джеки, ероша его волосы.

Ви пытается некоторое время быть хмурым, но потом не выдерживает и улыбается, отходя от края.

— Пора возвращаться.

Джеки соврал бы, если б сказал, что не думал о нем больше. Он всегда полагал, что с глаз долой, из сердца вон, но по иронии, когда Ви съезжает в свою собственную квартиру, думать о нем выходит все чаще.

— Не хватает только ванны с burbujas, — комментирует Джеки новый ремонт. — Знаешь, такие, на балконе. Купаешься и смотришь на город.  
— Чтобы я выходил оттуда грязнее, чем был. Забыл, где мы живем?  
— Это пока!

Джеки садится на диван, выпихивая из-под задницы подушки. На столе прямо напротив присосан шипастый дилдо. На его колючках гильзы от отстрелянных патронов.

Меняет ли произошедшее что-то между ними? Да не особенно. И это очень удобно.

Еще пара часов до погрузки, Ви сверяется со временем. Они еще бы могли заскочить в какую-нибудь забегаловку и навернуть по паре якитори.  
Ви затыкает пистолет за пояс и складывает руки на груди, зевая. Он может уснуть в любом месте в любой позе. Щурит глаза и, кажется, будто может отключиться прямо тут, прислоняясь поясницей к столбу фонаря, мигающего при каждом порыве ветра.  
Меняет ли это…

— Времени еще до жопы, — Ви поднимает голову, — как насчет…  
— Да.

Ви приподнимает бровь.

— Я даже ничего не сказал.

Джеки пожимает плечами, пряча большие пальцы рук за поясом штанов.

— Все равно да.

Он не знает, что именно тогда хотел предложить Ви. Возможно, у Ви и самого это вылетело из головы. Потом.

Брюки Ви застревают на ботинках, ему приходится разуться. Пристроиться тут тоже негде, но он готов на любой вздор. Избавившись от штанов, он хватается за перекладину забора на территории и обвивает талию Джеки ногами, подтягивая к себе.  
В руках Ви напряжена каждая мышца. Они выступают под кожей, под шрамами, под линиями татуировок. Красиво. Спиной он прислоняется к скрипящей сетке-рабице, пока Джеки трахает его, держа на весу.  
По бедру стекает смазка из одной из лопнувших капсул — большие неловкие пальцы Джеки дрожали, пока он пытался засунуть это в Ви поглубже. Смазка чуть бьется током, и на коже снаружи это ощущается иначе. Опять какая-то фигня с Чпок-стрит.  
Ви закусывает губу. Движения бедер, раскрасневшаяся шея. За ним приятно наблюдать. Джеки проводит свободной рукой по его боку, вырезу безрукавки, отодвигая ткань, чтобы увидеть левый сосок на впалой груди. Потереть пальцем, заставить затвердеть.

У Ви закатываются глаза, он обмякает, отпуская руки, и Джеки чувствует его вес целиком, придерживая. Ви не двигается и висит на нем, как будто без сознания, но стоит погладить его по пояснице, обвивает шею Джеки руками и прячет лицо в плече. Перебирает пальцами его цепи и наматывает, дергая.

— Продолжай.

Это должно быть легко? Возможно, Ви не относится к нему серьезно. Возможно, Джеки лишь один из ебырей, который оказывается под руками так часто, что этим нельзя не воспользоваться.  
Наверное, неправильно, что Джеки думает об этом на свидании, пытаясь устроить свою личную жизнь как-нибудь иначе. С человеком, с которым он забывает, какой он. Который поддержит и покажет, что на небе за клочьями дыма и грязных облаков все-таки есть звезды.

— Что значит этот расклад? — спрашивает он, смотря на карты с яркими картинками. — Этот мужик похож на Ви.  
— Это возничий, — поясняет Мисти.

Она яркая, красивая, Джеки нравится смотреть на нее. На волшебные штуки, которые она делает, чувствовать ее запах, это благовония, корица, духи, какие-то травы. Непонятный букет. Сколько ни будешь принюхиваться — никогда не поймешь, какая она на самом деле. Но точно не такая, как весь этот провонявший город. Особенная.

— Безумство храбрых. Прорыв.  
— Это точно про нас! — Джеки хлопает по столу. — Там есть еще какая-нибудь карта с богатствами и всем таким?  
— Такой не вижу.  
— А это что? Месяц? Лучшие дела творятся ночью? Кстати, сколько времени…

Он смотрит на часы, к одиннадцати нужно быть у атриума. Это хорошее дельце, денежное. Если повезет и они достанут ящик неповрежденным, то заказчик обещал штуку сверху.  
У них есть еще полчаса.  
Мисти качает головой и собирает карты обратно.

— Они больше ничего не говорят?..  
— Не выходит у нас, — вздыхает Мисти.

Джеки хмурится. Мисти ему нравится. Он постукивает пальцами по столешнице и старается не хмуриться.

— Карты сказали, что я плохая партия или что?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда что?  
— Не хочу быть третьей.  
— В смысле третьей? У тебя кто-то еще?  
— Не у меня. 

Джеки задумывается.

— Ты про… — он моргает. На кого она могла вообще подумать? Он даже не флиртовал ни с кем за последнее время. — Эй. Мое сердечко все твое. 

Мисти смотрит ему в лицо, и это должно быть приравнено к какой-нибудь китайской пытке. Вот-вот его на жилки разберет.  
Она же не про... Ви? 

Потому что больше не на кого думать. Может быть, они прокололись пару раз и попали под какие-то камеры, когда увлеклись раньше времени, но ей-то откуда это знать? Да и вообще... 

— Если ты что-то от кого-то слышала, то забей — Джеки делает жест рукой, словно пресекающий эти слухи. — Мы просто приятели. 

Наверное, они слишком похожи. Как братья. Даже мама Уэллс говорит, что у нее два сына. Могут иногда фразы друг за другом заканчивать. Это тесто, из которого они слеплены. Уличные парни, которые после первого глотка затхлого городского воздуха получили не титьку, а подзатыльник.  
Улицы воспитали их, показали, как нужно. Им удобно друг с другом. Это просто еще одно развлечение на двоих. Совсем не то же, что любовь и отношения, и прочее, что он может построить с Мисти.

— Да, конечно, — отвечает она раньше, чем он сможет ей все объяснить.

Мисти поднимается, гладит его по голове и целует в скулу.

— Ты сразу же подумал о нем.  
— Потому что… — Джеки замолкает, не зная, что еще сказать. — Про кого еще могут наплести? Наверняка выводы делают идиотские. Мы с ним… Одинаковые. Он понимает меня. И я понимаю его. Мы только друзья. Большего там нет. Не как с тобой.  
— Как скажешь.

Нет, ну какие глупости. Третьей. Как можно быть третьей в том, чего не существует? У них с Ви нет никаких претензий друг на друга. Никто не знает о том, что между ними было. С чего она вообще это взяла?  
Он думает об этом, собираясь в атриум. По крайней мере Мисти не в обиде. Может, стоит попробовать еще раз.

У Джеки на подумать — секунды, у Ви — и того меньше.  
Ублюдок с Шестой подкрадывается сзади, когда понимает, что шансов уйти нет. Он остался один, один между ними и посылкой, и теперь ставит вопрос ребром. Джеки даже не слышит, как он подошел. Только ощутимый тычок дулом в висок.

— Без глупостей, — дышит он сзади.

Можно было бы попробовать садануть его локтем, но дуло он не отводит. Джеки представляет, как его можно толкнуть на загородку справа, сбить с ног и раздавить лицо ботинком. Вряд ли оно симпатичное. Но расстояние слишком маленькое, может не хватить для маневра.

— Скажи своему приятелю, чтобы отдал коробку сюда, и никто не пострадает.

Голос заполняет самодовольство. Как же. Получит он коробку и уйдет.

— Скажи, — повторяет сзади.  
— Ese, у нас небольшие…

Джеки моргает, потому что это слишком быстро даже для него. Как будто нетраннер ворвался в мозг и устроил помехи, из-за чего половина действий вокруг потерялась. Ви стреляет в открывшуюся голову Шестого сзади, не дав ему ничего сказать.  
Тело падает, и скорость вновь на месте. Никаких помех.

— А если бы он выстрелил раньше? — спрашивает Джеки, оборачиваясь на почившего противника.

Некрасивое лицо, и пулевое отверстие шарма ему не прибавляет.

— Не выстрелил же.  
— Тоже верно. А метко ты!

Джеки касается его груди открытой ладонью, слушая, как бешено колотится сердце. Ви не нравится пауза, он сжимает его шею лодыжками, прося продолжить, и мычит в закушенную футболку, задранную вверх.  
Всегда остается что-то из одежды. В основном потому, что они обычно торопятся, но, может быть, есть еще причины. Оставаться обнаженным, беззащитным и уязвимым, это слишком. В Найт-Сити это можно позволить, только если ты проститутка, да и та не расстается с чулками.

— Я еще не все, — напоминает Ви, убирая его руку с груди и сдвигая вниз.  
— Ага.  
— Не продолжишь?

Джеки смотрит ему в лицо, в его бесцветные глаза и на узор цветочной лозы, и чувствует себя странно. Слишком много мыслей, как будто кто-то тайно подключил щепку с новой информацией, которую мозг не может воспринять.  
Джеки закрывает глаза и наклоняется ниже. Ви напрягается, вдавливаясь затылком в подушку, его брови изгибаются, но он не отстраняется. Некуда. Джеки целует его в рот, это ощущается немного неловким, непривычным, но очень приятным.

— И что это? — шепчет Ви, проводя языком по нижней губе после поцелуя.  
— Послание.  
— М?

Джеки склоняется к его уху и хочет сказать что-то, но в голове тут же пустеет. Остается только очевидное и ничего не значащее.

— Я Джеки Уэллс, и я трахаю самого ебнутого парня во всем Найт-Сити.  
— Расскажи что-нибудь новое, — смеется Ви, но смех прерывается.

Джеки продолжает, а смеяться и стонать одновременно Ви не умеет. Может, помогло бы завести дополнительный рот, как в этой рекламе.

— Там трое, — сообщает Джеки, считывая биоизлучение. — И четверо внутри.  
— Слишком много охраны для такой маленькой коробочки.  
— Ну так и десять кусков за эту штуку тоже не nimiedad.  
— Интересно, что внутри?

Пистолет Ви продолжает его руку. Он уже достал его, хотя сейчас мог бы проползти за решеткой и не влипать в эту перестрелку. Джеки все равно. Он прикроет в любом случае. Отстреливать этот мусор, конечно, приятнее, чем панели, отвлекая их внимание, пока Ви справится.  
Ви без сцен не может.

Он стреляет в голову первого обернувшегося, прежде чем юркнуть за колонну. Теперь все в курсе, что они тут. Шоу начинается.

Джеки разминает шею, на солнце он размякает и покрывается веснушками. Кажется, это ничем не исправить.  
Они сидят голые на балконе, свесив ноги за перила, и под ними стелется весь мир. Никакой страховки, сотни футов бездны вниз. Видно все минусы жизни здесь. Когда ты жил в трущобах, ты видел впереди мегабашни. Живя тут, видишь трущобы.

— Ты бы хотел быть свободным, Джек? — спрашивает Ви, зачерпывая удон из коробки вилкой.

Он пытался есть палочками, потом плюнул и скинул их с крыши.

— Что значит свободным? Как nómada?  
— Нет. — Ви чешет лодыжку пяткой второй ноги. — Они не свободны.  
— У них есть тачки и дороги.  
— Дороги, которые заканчиваются.  
— Я думал, тебе нравится такое, novio. Деревья, трава, природа вокруг.  
— Ага. Оттуда сразу видно, какая она сейчас.  
— Какая?  
— Умирающая.

Джеки пожимает плечами. Он об этом не думает. Его интересы вполне определенные. Путь наверх. Что там где-то… не так занимает его.

— Но у койотов нет микросхем, — заканчивает Ви и всасывает особенно длинную лапшинку, отчего на его губах остается соус. — В этом плюс.  
— Они просто никому не нужны.  
— Здорово, да?  
— Быть ненужным? Да брось. Ты без ума от внимания.  
— Я… с чего ты взял?

Ви в шутку толкает его локтем, и от прикосновения его кожи Джеки вспоминает, что на них совсем нет одежды. Забавно.

— Одно дело — быть звездой на улицах, другое… где-то здесь. Сложно.  
— Если мы хотим стать легендами Найт-сити, нам еще предстоит поработать, — хмыкает Джеки и пихает его локтем. — Представь, что там дальше.

Он представляет. Классная одежда, машины под стать Рейфилду, красивые люди вокруг, которые сорят деньгами налево и направо, все счастливы и… по-своему свободны. Не зависят от материального, с этим у них вопрос закрыт. Лучшее ПО, никто не влезет в твою голову, и ебучие корпораты будут тебя бояться.  
Джеки хочет туда и хочет, чтобы Ви был рядом.

Он бодает Ви в плечо, и тот улыбается, приваливаясь к его руке. Они пойдут вперед.

Джеки нравится, как пахнет Ви. Как от него несет адреналином на работе, облегчением и потом после. Какой он свежий после душа и какой притягательный в постели. Знакомый родной запах. Не вонь улиц, но что-то оттуда. Что-то, что есть в воздухе, когда перестает нести помойкой. Хочется водить по нему носом и дышать.  
Вроде бы у него нет других ебырей.  
Джеки радуется этому без причины и кладет подбородок на его плечо во сне.

Сердце Джеки вырывается из груди. Рана Ви не серьезна, и, конечно же, Вик его соберет, как надо, но столько крови, она вся на пальцах, пачкает одежду и воняет ржавчиной. Этот запах можно распознать даже в самой жопе трущоб.  
И сколько они получили за эту работенку? Три вшивых куска.

— Я сам доковыляю, отъбись, — ворчит Ви. — Ты мне не мамочка.  
— Папочка тебе больше нравится, да.  
— С-сука.

Зря он это сказал. Ви смеется сквозь стоны, а от этого кровь идет еще сильнее.  
Больше никаких сомнительных заказов. Они могут выбирать. Только лучшее. Только большие деньги. Только то, что приведет к успеху.

Мисти дарит ему новую резинку для волос. Джеки нравится. Интересно, что сказала бы мама, узнав, что его сердце занимает даже не девушка латино. Но пусть она пока думает так.  
Мисти сидит на стойке и завязывает его хвост.

— Ты все еще приходишь сюда.  
— Конечно прихожу, chica, ты же ко мне не собираешься.  
— Долго добираться.  
— Может быть, если новое дельце будет удачным, прикупим тебе квартиру.  
— Ты купишь мне квартиру? — смеется она. — И что я буду с ней делать?  
— Не знаю, разные вещи, которые делают с квартирами. Ви тоже сначала отбрехивался, а теперь что, присматривает себе в каталоге позолоченный унитаз.  
— Не может быть.  
— Ну или очки. Что-то позолоченное.

Он запрокидывает голову, смотря на нее. Мисти хорошая. Жаль, что у них не вышло. Он не может сказать почему. Дело точно не в Ви, они могут прекратить в любой момент. А ему нужно что-то… для души. Ви не нужно. У него вон, не душа, а микросхема, сам сказал.

Мисти гладит его по лицу.

— Когда ты скажешь ему, что любишь его? — спрашивает она.

И это такой внезапный вопрос, что Джеки впервые не находит в своем большом кармане слов. Он садится ровно и смотрит на подвижные шторы напротив. Никаких покупателей, чтобы отвлечь ее, нет.

— Люблю? Да ладно тебе. Это просто… Знаешь, нам просто весело друг с другом. Мы с ним столько прошли. Забавно, правда? Мы знакомы меньше года, но чувство, будто выросли в одной люльке.

Мисти молчит, и Джеки признается:

— Это тесто.  
— Тесто?  
— Да, из которого мы сделаны. Воспитаны улицей. Одна начинка. Alma de las calles.

Он вздыхает. Он чувствует себя с Ви цельным. Понятым с полуслова и прощенным, что бы он ни делал, потому что Ви такой же. Его искаженное отражение, и в его движениях Джеки видит себя. Видит, как быстро они идут к желанной цели. И он так боится потерять себя. Потерять Ви.

— Не знаю, — бормочет он. — Не знаю, стоит ли это ему вообще говорить. Я сам не понимаю, что это. Что… типа чувствую. Словами не описать.

Мисти ласково гладит его по плечам и сжимает их, убеждая в своих словах.

— Стоит. Я бы хотела знать.

Джеки хмыкает и качает головой. Сделает ли это чью-нибудь жизнь из них двоих проще? Он сильно в этом сомневается. Иногда знание не спасает.  
Он поднимается и поворачивается, пряча руки в карманы.

— Может, позже, — уклончиво отвечает Джеки. — Сейчас дело хорошее наклевалось. Ну, ты помнишь, от Дэкса.

Ему нравится, что он может называть крутейшего фиксера просто Дэксом.

— Это новый уровень. Такого еще не было. Видела бы ты…

Он замолкает, поняв, что невольно перешел к другой теме. Смотреть в ее глаза сложно. Мисти читает его, как книгу.

— Скажу, — бормочет он. — Как только закончим с Дэксом. Я ему скажу.

Джеки почти уверен, что скажет. А потом пусть Ви решает, что с этим делать. Мисти права. Он должен знать, что значит для Джеки. Больше, чем думает, и, вероятно, больше, чем хочет значить. Но он значит.  
Джеки представляет его лицо. Как он посмотрит смешливо и брякнет что-нибудь типа: «Ну что, колечко теперь мне купишь?». А, может, и купит. Самое крутое, которое найдет, которое сможет позволить. А после этого дела они себе смогут позволить все. Высшая лига. Дальше некуда.  
Джеки думает об этом и на мгновения чувствует себя таким счастливым.


End file.
